dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiraiya vs Saruman
2019-05-20-0.png|GalactaK Jiraiya vs Saruman.png|HumbleMorgana Jiraiya VS Saruman DBX.jpg|AzlanMaya14 For galactic .png|Oofman79 C7EF0F86-E0D4-497F-BEF3-EC5500CFAD68.jpeg|Jackthomasmoore Jiraiya vs Saruman ''is GalactaK's sixty-first DBX, and the season 4 premiere. It features Naruto's''' Jiraiya and Lord of the Rings Saruman. Description S4E1! Naruto vs LotR! After the events of Kakashi vs Gandalf, the scroll was never recovered, and now Jiraiya thinks he's found the reason why. Will Naruto's mentor be capable of defeating the corrupted Maia, or has he just elected the way of pain? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The floor was rife with footsteps as Jiraiya made his way through the Tower of Orthanc. After the mysterious disappearance of the Scroll of Seals, he'd been sent to find the reason. Now, he thought he was pretty close. Here goes nothing, he thought to himself as he ran through another corridor to find and open area, where a man was waiting, seemingly for somebody. Saruman had not seen the ninja. He knew someone was there, however. Occasionally, orcs would enter, but they generally went back out again. It also couldn't have been Gandalf; he'd seen him leave on horseback. That meant- an intruder! He fired a warning blast at Jiraiya and turned away to search a different area of Orthanc for associates of whoever this man was. Jiraiya saw this as his chance and used shadow clone jutsu before approaching the white wizards. He and his two clones leapt up into the air as Saruman continued walking, ready to deal with this geezer. HERE WE GOOO! Saruman turned around, countering every kick and punch from Jiraiya and his clones. Jiraiya attempted to counter this with a kunai, but Saruman used his staff to shield himself from the attack. He then used his staff to defeat both clones, meaning that Jiraiya was alone alone He fired a toad oil bullet at the Maia, leaving him trapped against a wall as he ran up punching Saruman in the gut twice and performing a roundhouse kick so powerful it severed Saruman from the wall Saruman would then fire two bolts of magic, with one hitting and Jiraiya using the wild lion's mane technique to stop himself from being harmed by the other one. Saruman would then wait for a moment before using his staff to telekinetically lift Jiraiya up and throw himself against a wall, before slamming his staff in between the hairs hitting and stabbing Jiraiya. Saruman: Leave now, or suffer the consequences. Jiraiya laughed, before returning his hair to give a 'yeah, not happening' kind of look. He then kicked Saruman backwards, before using a jutsu to make the ground overtly sticky. Saruman started to sink in, before slamming his staff on the ground, destroying the jutsu's effects entirely. He then fired a small blast of magic that caught Jiraiya off guard, throwing him backwards. Sarmuan used this to his advantage, lifting Jiraiya up with his staff and slamming him on the ground several times, before throwing him forward to make him face Saruman. Saruman : I gave you the chance to leave unscathed, but you... At this point, a bolt fired out his staff, hitting Jiraiya in the stomach and heavily agonising him. Saruman: Have elected... Another one. And another. Jiraiya yelled out in agony. Saruman: The way of PAIN! Jiraiya was then thrown upwards, bolts hitting him in the back every few seconds. Jiraiya thought to himself during this time of agony. No, Gamabunta was too big, and there were f*ck*ng spikes on the roof. Hell no! At this point, he started to use the flame style. Several fire bombs flew down, causing Saruman to need to take cover. Jiraiya landed on his feet, firing an explosive card at Saruman, who didn't notice it. It exploded, sending the Maia flying and throwing his staff out of his grasp. He groaned as he got up, Jiraiya, now in Sage Mode, standing over him. Jiraiya: You old fool. Thought that'd be enough? Pfft! Saruman now smirked. he kicked the Sage backwards, not minding the fact that Jiraiya was now performing needle senbon. He ran over to his staff, hairs tearing at his body all the while, and picked it up, firing bolt after bolts Jiraiya fired all manner of weaponry, from shurikens to hair. Eventually, both of them stopped. Jiraiya made first move, running over and kicking Saruman backwards, only to get a near-crippling blast from Saruman. Both of them now started to charge up attacks, with Saruman firing a giant bolt of magic energy at Jiraiya after a while. Jiraiya in the meantime, unleashed a rasengan and sprinted towards Saruman. The two attacks clashed, resulting in a giant explosion once it made contact with Saruman's staff. Both combatants got up, thoroughly weakened from the ordeal. Saruman got up first, and ran over to Jiraiya, ready to end this once and for all. He brought his staff upwards and down again, blasting Jiraiya with a fatal blow. However, Jiraiya's corpse disappeared into smoke, leaving Saruman puzzled. Just then, the real Jiraiya ran forward, leaping into the air and kicking Saruman so hard in the back that it punctured his stomach and forced his foot throught the Maia. Saruman frothed for a moment, before falling over, dead. Jiraiya got his foot out of the corpse, and smiled to himself. Jiraiya: Whew! That took some doing! Conclusion (Cue Keisei Gyakuten) This game's winner is: Jiraiya! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first season premiere where the battle was decided by a poll. Next Time The evil versions of Mario and Sonic face off next in DBX!Category:GalactaK Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights